Thierry Collard
Thierry Collard was the father of Nicole Collard . When Nicole was 8 years old, Thierry and Nicole's mother separated and one way or another Nicole came to live with him. She mentions that he was a talented crafter and artist and encouraged her to study art as well, although when she pursued photography instead, having become interested after receiving a camera for her twelfth birthday, he continued to support her. Nicole discovered that her father was very good friends, or at least on very cordial terms, with Pierre Carchon, and that he and Pierre's wife Imelda were in love with each other. It's possible that his death by plane crash wasn't as accidental as it appeared. Personality His daughter describes him as like an older brother who was always joking and laughing. Thierry was a man of principle; as a spy he was willing to die for the truth, a principle he seems to have instilled in Nicole as well. He was supportive and proud of his daughter, according to Nicole herself. In Africa, he carved a pair of wooden elephants that later ended up in the possessions of his daughter Nicole and his friend Pierre, likely as gifts or bequests. He also created a wooden box with an elephant carving on top, which was used, unknown to him, by Imelda for an old photograph from the mission in Africa and a love letter for him. BrokenSword: The Shadow of the Templars Director's Cut Thierry was summoned by the French government to become a spy and keep tabs on Pierre's organization. In Africa, he became friendly, or at least closely associated, with the Carchons. During his investigation, he and Imelda secretly fell in love in each other. Unfortunately, their relationship didn't last long, because he was risking his life for the goverment and he might betray his friendship with Pierre. He was forced to go back to France and leave Imelda behind. Not much known about him after that mission, but according to Imelda, Thierry was offered a job in a French embassy as a reward for his service. Trivia *The name Thierry is a French form of the Germanic Theodoric. It means "ruler of the people". *Thierry sounds like its English derivation Terry; the H is silent. However, the Rs in Thierry are made in the bit between your mouth and your throat--guttural R--rather than the frontal Rs in Terry. Its pronunciation is written as tjɛʁi in the International Phonetic Alphabet. *Nicole's only words about her parents' relationship, "My parents split up when I was eight," might be taken to imply that they weren't married and that Nicole took her father's name when she went to live with him. *Nicole was an eyewitness to Thierry's death. *He had a bust which is now displayed in Nico's apartment. According to Nico, it is her most precious possession. Gallery Nicole's father death.JPG|Thierry's death witness by his daughter Thierry.jpg|Picture of Thierry in his youth Hugs.JPG|Nicole hugs her dad for the last time Category:Broken Sword: The Shadow Of The Templars Category:Minor Character Category:Male Category:Deceased